1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sliding door structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to sliding door structure that distributes sliding door impacting forces to a plurality of vehicle structural elements.
2. Background Information
For many years, passenger vehicles and commercial vehicles, such as vans, SUVs (sports utility vehicles) large vans and/or panel trucks have been provided with at least one sliding door. Typically, a sliding door slides along a track system provided on or within vehicle structural elements. The sliding door is movable along the track system between a closed position covering a door opening and an open position exposing the door opening. In many vehicles, the door opening is at least partially defined by vehicle structural elements such as a roof rail and a C-pillar. Typically, the roof rail extends in a longitudinal direction along an upper portion of one lateral side of the vehicle structure with at least a section of the roof rail defining an upper side of the door opening. The C-pillar is typically a generally vertical element that extends down from the roof rail. In many vehicles, the C-pillar usually defines a rearward vertical side of the door opening.
The track system typically includes an upper track supporting sliding movement of the sliding door. In many vehicle structures, the upper track is fixed to the roof rail. A stop block or a cushioning mechanism, such as a spring loaded stopper is typically installed on the C-pillar adjacent to the upper track.
Sliding doors are often opened with significant force by vehicle operators who open the door quickly, thereby providing the door with significant speed as it slides. Hence, when the door reaches the open position, the door has appreciable momentum. Upon reaching the open position, the sliding door can slam into the stop block or the cushioning mechanism with considerable impacting force. Over time, the impacting force of the sliding door acting on the stop block and/or the cushioning mechanism can cause the C-pillar to experience high concentrations of stress. Eventually, the C-pillar can experience fatigue and/or undergo some deformation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle sliding door structure and/or vehicle structure that reduces the high concentrations of stress experienced by the C-pillar that occur from repeated sliding door slamming impact events. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.